Birthday
by phayte1978
Summary: For JJ's Birthday - Yuri takes him out on a date... then back home for some birthday sexy time!


They had been dating over a year now, but Yuri wanted tonight to be perfect. He spent the day at the spa, getting his nails manicured, toes pedicured, chest waxed baby smooth, eyebrows plucked to perfection and his pubes perfectly trimmed. Not that he needed an excuse to have a spa day, but _this_ was a good reason.

Dabbing cologne on his neck, wrists and crotch, he stepped back and admired his naked self in the mirror. A spa day always left him glowing.

Slipping on fitted dress pants and a crisp white shirt, he made sure to leave the shirt half unbuttoned on purpose. Yuri loved the dark plum color of the suit and how the pants hugged his ass, more fitted than most suits. He even had suspenders the same color that he snapped on over the shirt - not that he needed them, but fuck if it wasn't sexy as hell.

Walking over to the computer, he sent a video call out to his best friend.

"Ah! Yura! What are you all dressed up for?" Otabek's voice called through the speakers.

"You know why the hell I'm dressed up, it's his birthday today."

"Ah, so you're taking my advice?" Otabek asked.

"It seems tacky as fuck," Yuri growled out.

"Exactly, he'll eat that shit up."

Laughing, Yuri had to agree. "Fucking saps, the both of you. No wonder you two are so damn close."

"Ah! Is that Yuri? Tell him I said hello!" Yuri heard the sing song voice of Isabella in the background.

"Hello, Bella!" Yuri called and waved out.

"Seriously, Yura, you look great, he is going to love it… wait. Did you shave your chest?" Otabek was looking closer into the screen.

Yuri opened his shirt that he'd kept purposely half unbuttoned. "Waxed it, looks good doesn't it? Now all my definition isn't all hidden by that golden mess of hair."

"You are the perfect blend of masculine femininity, Yura," Otabek chuckled.

"Yeah well, wouldn't hurt your hairy ass to go to a spa now and then."

"Ah, but Bella loves my hair!" At that Yuri saw Isabella come up behind Otabek and slip her hand in his shirt.

"Ah! You two are sick!" Yuri said. "I'm hanging up now!"

"Tell him we say 'Happy Birthday'!" Isabella called out.

"Will do."

Ending the call, Yuri checked the time. He had a few more minutes before his date got home and then they would be off. He kept the extra high heeled, red bottom, fuck-me-heels tucked in the back of his closet, and slipped his perfectly pedicured toes into them. With these, he would and his date would be almost the same height.

From the front room, he heard someone call out, "Hey kitten! I'm back!" Grabbing his suit jacket, Yuri slipped it on and in his best run-walk, took off down the hallway.

"Oh, kitten…" JJ forgot how to speak once he saw him. It was exactly what Yuri had wanted.

"Do I meet your standards, birthday boy?" Yuri asked.

As he walked closer, he had to admit he liked being closer to JJ's height when JJ reached out and ran a finger down his cheek.

"Fuck yes… do we really have to go out?"

Smirking, Yuri grabbed JJ's hand. "Of course, it's your stupid birthday and we're going to celebrate!"

"But… Oh my…. The heels… kitten." JJ was already begging, and Yuri had not even started anything yet.

Turning around, Yuri took JJ's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "You say I never take you anywhere, so I am taking you somewhere."

"Really? Are you going to tell me?" He could see JJ's light up. He was too fucking easy.

"Nah, you can wait and be surprised. Oh! Bella and Beka say Happy Birthday!"

As they headed out to the car, Yuri went to open the passenger door for JJ.

"It must be my birthday, if you're holding doors and all." JJ smiled at him.

"Oh shut up and get in the damn car."

Yuri flew through town, trying to find the building he had set up the plans for. Nothing too extravagant, but he knew JJ was going to eat it up. He was glad the building was plain and gave nothing away. When they got there, he saw JJ craning his neck around trying to see. Yuri thought it was sweet the way he would get excited and almost bounce around.

"Come on, let's go celebrate," Yuri said.

Yuri took JJ's arm and they walked into the building. He could see JJ looking around, there was another set of doors they had to go through, once through, he could have sworn JJ gasped.

"Is this….?" JJ looked at him all wide eyed.

"Yes yes, fucking wine and painting… come on."

It was the kind of shit JJ and Isabella used to do. The two of them did all these fun couple things when they were dating, and Yuri hated them for it. Yuri would rather go dancing and drinking all night. JJ wanted fucking basket weaving and candle making shit. It was his birthday, though, plus wine was involved.

"I swear JJ, you go for that fruity shity wine, this is over," Yuri warned.

He watched JJ pout as they grabbed aprons to cover their clothes.

"But I love the fruity sweet shit, kitten, helps me put up with your bitter ass easier." JJ leaned forward and kissed him.

There was an echo of 'aws' coming from around the room and Yuri looked over his shoulder to see a room full of women staring at them as if they had hearts in their eyes.

"You see the shit I do for you?" Yuri growled under his breath.

JJ and his all brilliant smile looked over at him and laughed, "Oh kitten, let's go and enjoy ourselves, shall we?"

Yuri growled as he continued to try to tie his apron, which only caused JJ to turn him and tie it up. Yuri could feel as those long fingers of JJ's held at this waist as he kissed his neck.

"Oh stop being so damn sappy, let's go paint some shit and drink wine," Yuri growled out.

He could hear JJ laugh as he tied his apron and they found their places. Yuri had to shake his head as JJ was almost bouncing on his stool as the lady walked around the room offering different wines and another with paint brushes. Taking a glass of red wine, he saw JJ grabbed a white and he turned to glare at JJ.

"Hey! It is my birthday! I can drink the fruity shit all I want," he said, flashing his toothy smile and taking a sip of his wine.

"That is not real wine, dammit," Yuri said as he sipped his Cabernet.

JJ continued to laugh as they started their painting. There was a huge picture in the front of the room they were duplicating, but with their own twist. Yuri kept himself to one glass as he knew he was driving them back home, but JJ was already on his second glass.

As his picture progressed, JJ leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Damn kitten, you are really good at this. I didn't know you could paint."

Yuri looked at his canvass and had to admit that it wasn't bad, considering he had never painted before, never really had time or really wanted to. The picture they were doing was a simple tree over a meadow but Yuri was swirling his colors in a 'Starry Night' look. He enjoyed as the colors swirled into the sky and blended to the meadow, he found it relaxing and soothing. When he looked over to JJ's canvass, he saw a painted mess.

"You are pathetic at this." Yuri laughed.

JJ took his brush and pointed it at Yuri, "That is your opinion, kitten, this will be a masterpiece!"

Yuri did not want to admit, but he was having fun. The wine was flowing, JJ couldn't stop smiling, and he found himself really enjoying it. He even considered maybe getting himself some supplies to keep at their flat and maybe try to paint again. When it was all done, JJ had consumed four glasses and was a bit unsteady as he stood up. Yuri laughed and took his arm.

"Damn JJ, I'm in heels and I'm doing better than you!"

"You only had one glass, and you don't keep white wine at the house," JJ slurred out.

"Because that is all you would drink, shit, you already downed four glasses. Let's go get some food in you."

Taking their canvasses and JJ's arm, they headed back out and went to get a dinner to sober his drunk boyfriend up a bit. JJ was nothing but giggles and laughs.

"I love you in heels kitten, a fitted suit… heels that make you my height…"

"You are such a light weight," Yuri laughed, rolling his eyes.

JJ tried to order more wine, but Yuri told him no. He had a bottle of that sweet white shit at the flat for later - he just hadn't told JJ yet. Working their way back to the flat, Yuri's feet were fucking killing him, but he knew JJ loved the height and the way his ass stuck out when he wore heels, so a little while longer wouldn't kill him.

Yuri stepped into the flat and locked the door behind them, then turned to JJ. "Now for the rest of your birthday celebration."

JJ cocked his eyebrow as Yuri stalked over to him, making sure his strides were purposeful in his heels as he backed JJ to the wall. Yuri cupped his hand around JJ's neck and held him to the wall. He could see how those blue eyes of JJ's slowly darkened the tighter he gripped his neck.

"Birthday boy bottoms," Yuri murmured as he leaned in to kiss JJ, leaving his hand on his neck, knowing when to squeeze and when to let up a bit.

Tightening his grip on JJ's neck, Yuri felt JJ gasp out and plunged his tongue into JJ's mouth. The tighter he squeezed, the more desperate the kiss got. Yuri gave him a tight squeeze as he could feel JJ try to moan or even groan, then let up a bit, but left his hand where it was, fastened to his neck.

"You want my fingertips bruised into your neck?" Yuri murmured.

JJ squirmed, so Yuri took his other hand and pressed his shoulder to the wall, holding him there. JJ tried to nod as his mouth was still partially open and his lips shiny from spit.

"You turn into such a slut." Yuri stared at him as he tightened his grip and could see how JJ's face was changing to a burgundy color. He glanced down to see the tent rising in JJ's pants.

"Look at you birthday boy, getting hard already, huh?" Moving his one hand off JJ's shoulder, he palmed at the growing erection in JJ's pants and heard JJ bite out a gasp.

"I bet I could get you off quickly just like this… squeezing your fucking neck and barely touching your cock through your pants." To prove his point further, he squeezed a bit more and felt as JJ's cock hardened more against his palm. "Such a fucking slut."

He continued to palm JJ through his pants as he would loosen his grip for a moment, then tighten it up as he palmed him harder. Each grip of his hand around his neck, he could feel JJ's cock twitch and move under the fabric. Every time JJ tried to moan, he would tighten the grip and cut off the moan. Leaning in, Yuri loosened the grip momentarily to kiss JJ hard. JJ bucked his hips into Yuri's palm, and Yuri knew he was close.

Biting down on JJ's bottom lip, Yuri heard a deep moan from the back of JJ's throat. He kept JJ's bottom lip between his teeth and wrapped his hand around JJ's cock through his pants to give it a squeeze, only to mimic the motion around JJ's neck.

A deep moan and JJ was shuttering. Yuri knew to hold the grip just a bit longer, to wait until he felt JJ's cock stop pulsing in his hand. He could see JJ's eyes shut and he let go of his neck, admiring the long red marks laced around his throat.

"These are going to look _great_ in the morning," Yuri said as his fingers trailed along JJ's neck.

"I'll have to wear a fucking turtle neck," JJ gasped, his voice scratchy and breathy.

Laughing, Yuri took his boyfriend's hand and walked him back to the bedroom. "Remove your clothes, you already soiled your damn pants."

Yuri removed his suit jacket and watched as JJ slipped his jacket off and then tried to work his buttons with shaky hands. After waiting for him to undo the second button, Yuri got impatient and walked over and just tore down the shirt, buttons pinging all around the room.

"Hey! I liked that shirt!" JJ cried out.

"I'll buy you another fucking shirt, you were taking too long."

JJ stood there as Yuri pulled the shirt off his body. That was something Yuri always liked when it came to undressing JJ: his chest was very well defined, long and lean, the lines that ran down his sides, outlining the muscles over his ribs, each ab perfectly formed and hip bones that only made you want to lick and worship them.

"Take the rest of your shit off, get on the bed," Yuri commanded as JJ started to peel his pants off.

Yuri continued to undress, but put his heels back on. All he was wearing was a pair of black briefs and the heels. He could see JJ's cock twitching again.

"Anxious already, huh? Lay on the bed," Yuri nodded his head to the bed and watched as JJ crawled and lied in the center.

Yuri was already half hard; he didn't get the choking thing, but knew JJ was into that shit. Grabbing a lighter and a long red candle he had in the nightstand drawer, he crawled onto the bed and straddled JJ's hips.

"You are not allowed to blow out your birthday candles this year," Yuri said and made sure he smirked as he said it.

Yuri lit the candle and set the lighter down on the bedding as he watched it flame over the candle, he could feel JJ squirming under him and stare at him with those big blue eyes. Rocking his hips down, he let his briefs run over JJ's soft cock. Yuri rocked his hips again and felt as JJ met him in the motion. The wax was pooling on the tip of the long red tapered candle and Yuri tipped it, watching it drip down. JJ hissed and arched his back.

The red drops dripped around JJ's nipple. Yuri left the candle tipped at an angle, letting the drops steadily fall, and traced the wax around JJ's chest.

Rocking his hips back down, he felt JJ's cock slowly start to swell again. Yuri kept the candle tilted, keeping it at JJ's chest and moving it to slowly paint around JJ's muscles, each drop causing his muscles to clench and his back to arch. Each moan that JJ gave was scratchy and hoarse sounding. _That_ was always what turned Yuri on, hearing that voice strained and JJ's neck blossoming in long finger bruises.

"Fucking pain slut," Yuri growled out as he angled the candle lower, hitting JJ's lower ribs, almost at his side. He knew how sensitive this spot was, and knew only to allow a few drop to hit there.

JJ moaned when those couple drops hit and Yuri moved the candle more towards the well-defined stomach muscles. The flame of the candle always transfixed Yuri, and he gazed at the flame as the wax steadily dripped off the end. JJ was painted in red wax, dripping and hardening on his skin. He did look beautiful with the trails of red slowly pooling onto his chest.

"Should I sing happy birthday to you?" Yuri teased as he rocked his hips back down against JJ's cock.

Yuri was hard, watching as JJ squirmed and moaned under him, the wax slowly covering his skin turned him on. JJ moaned and arched his back more as Yuri let a few drops fall into his navel.

"Alright, that's enough birthday boy, _now_ you may blow out your candle," Yuri held the candle over and watched as JJ with half lidded eyes blow gently at the flame.

Yuri ran his hands down JJ's chest, feeling the wax pebble and flake up under fingers. JJ was gently arching and moving into his touch. Leaning down, Yuri pressed his chest to JJ's as he kissed him, letting his tongue briefly sweep through his mouth.

"Turn over, birthday boy," Yuri said as his lips just barely touched JJ's. Moving off of his hips, Yuri watched JJ turn and sit up to his knees.

"Stick that ass out better than that." Yuri slapped down on a cheek and heard JJ moan out. "You really get off on this shit, don't you?"

Yuri slapped again on the same cheek; if he felt like being nice, he would have alternated which cheek he smacked. JJ squirmed and moaned.

"How many spankings does my birthday boy get?" Yuri teased and saw JJ wiggle his bottom at him. "Count them out."

Yuri slapped down and heard JJ count out loud, keeping to the one cheek. It was bright and an angry red color. Yuri kept a steady rhythm going on each slap, making sure he got each one in.

"Sixteen! Fuck Yuri… not the same spot!" JJ yelled out, his voice still cracking with each syllable.

Yuri slapped harder on the next hit. He knew what JJ's limits were, and he knew JJ's cock was fully hard and dripping at this point. Reaching around, Yuri grabbed his cock and grabbed the base tightly.

"I didn't ask for your commentary, I just said to count."

Yuri could feel how wet JJ was already, and he let up on his grip to slowly stroke JJ's cock while Yuri continued to slap the same area. He had to admit, his hand was starting to sting, and he felt his own cock start to leak wondering how bad that cheek had to be hurting. He gave a stroke to JJ's cock with each of the final smacks, feeling the muscle throb under his hand.

"Twenty two!" _Slap "_ Twenty three!" the last one Yuri made sure to crack down hard. His fingertips almost vibrated with the final blow.

JJ was breathing harshly. Yuri palmed his red swollen cheek and could feel the warmth that blossomed under his hands. With his hands on his boyfriend's bottom, Yuri held a warm cheek in one hand and a cool one in the other as he leaned down to lick over the tight ring of muscle at JJ's entrance.

JJ moaned out again and started to push back into his face. Flicking his tongue up and down that muscle, feeling it twitch at the tip of his tongue, Yuri sucked his lips around it and slowly pushed his tongue in. A loud cracked moan rang out in the room as Yuri started to kiss and lick around JJ's tight rim.

Smacking his mouth loudly on and off JJ's rim, hearing the sounds echo around them, Yuri plunged his tongue in again, slowly opening his boyfriend up. Yuri lapped slowly around the ring of muscle,wrapping his lips again around it as he started to push his tongue in and out quickly.

JJ was wiggling and moaning. Yuri was jarred as his boyfriend's arms gave out and JJ turned his head and pushed his hips against the warm tongue plunging into his body.

Yuri hummed around JJ's hole and felt him shudder as he continued to keep those cheeks spread and kiss him open. Sitting up quickly, Yuri leaned across the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube to pour some on his hand. JJ was still breathing hard, almost whining.

Yuri loved to break him down like this; it did not take much to turn JJ into putty under his hands. Yuri trailed a slick finger from JJ's lower back,down between his cheeks. He couldn't help but stare at the contrast in colors between the two round cheeks pushed up and out at him: one deep red, the other pale and pristine. His finger trailed towards the spit covered rim.

JJ easily took his finger as Yuri had already worked him open with his tongue, and he quickly added a second. JJ was hot and warm and clenching around the fingers inside him.

"So greedy for my fingers."

Yuri felt like JJ's ass was sucking at his digits and he continued to slowly move them in and out.

"Please, Yuri…." JJ moaned out.

Yuri stretched his fingers apart and then slipped them out to add another one. He looked over at JJ, who had his face pressed into the mattress.

"Don't you want me to get you ready? Or does our birthday boy want the sting and burn?"

JJ moaned and pushed against his hand.

"Fine, it _is_ your birthday after all, just no bitching and moaning tomorrow about how fucking sore you are going to be," Yuri warned.

He knew JJ got impatient with him, and half the fun was making him wait and beg. Since it was his birthday, Yuri could only tease him so much. Removing his fingers, he slipped off his briefs and got them stuck on his damn heels.

Yuri growled and kicked the shoes off, then grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand to slick his cock. He tried to wipe his hand on the bedding as they would have to wash it anyway from all the wax that had flaked off JJ, then moved behind his boyfriend.

Grabbing JJ's hips hard, Yuri lined his cock up to that shiney stretched rim and pushed the head of his cock in. He could hear JJ hiss out and Yuri held still.

"Fucking told you, it is going to burn… fuck, you're tight, though," Yuri moaned.

He could feel as JJ slowly started to push back. A low moan escaped Yuri's mouth. When JJ rushed him like this, he was so fucking tight that Yuri could almost think his hole was going to cut off all circulation to his dick. He also had to make sure he moved in slowly to let JJ get used to it but could only feel as JJ continued to push back against him.

"Please, Yuri!" JJ gasped.

Moaning again, Yuri pushed one last time and felt as that warm ass cheek pressed to his hip. Yuri griped JJ's hips hard and held still.

"I'm going to leave finger marks on your hips too," Yuri breathed out, trying to keep control of himself.

If he squeezed those hips hard, he could focus on making marks on JJ's flawless skin. Holding still, Yuri waited for JJ to move; he heard JJ moan out, voice cracking with each moan as Yuri slowly moved out and back in. He did like when JJ was tight like this, but Yuri also knew he wasn't going to last long this way either. It was almost too tight, too warm, and with JJ moaning and grabbing at the bedding, Yuri was nearly on the edge.

Slowly pulling back out, Yuri snapped his hips back down, hearing their skin slap and the warmth of that one abused ass cheek against him. Angling around, he did it again, and heard JJ cry out. Yuri repeated the motion and heard JJ try to yell, but the sound cracked and gargled against his abused throat. Yuri kept pulling out slowly then pushing in hard, the sound of their skin meeting only making him want to do it again.

"Fuck, Yuri…. Fuck me!"

Growling, Yuri gripped JJ's hips harder and then pulled out and pounded back down. He knew when he got that spot, pounding JJ's prostate as JJ moved his face into the mattress and chanted his name out over and over.

JJ had just about pulled all the bedding around his head during his attempts to yell, yet pushed his ass harder into Yuri at the same time. JJ had moved his hand under him to stroke himself and Yuri knew JJ didn't have much longer. He could feel JJ get impossibly tight around him, his moans broken and strained. Yuri gave him one more hard thrust before he couldn't move anymore because JJ had gotten so tight around him. Yuri moaned and heard JJ was cry out, his body trembling; he knew JJ had come.

Pulling out, he slapped down on the red cheek, "Turn around, birthday boy."

JJ moaned and slowly turned over.

"Time for your icing, open your mouth," Yuri teased.

Yuri shuffled over to where JJ was laid out and watched as he breathed hard and opened his mouth, that pink tongue hanging out. Yuri stroked his cock and within a couple pulls was shooting all over JJ's mouth and face. Yuri loved painting that pretty face with his release and continued to pump his cock, milking it as much as he could.

Yuri fell down next to JJ and grabbed the bedding to clean off his boyfriend's face, then let JJ curl into him. He felt JJ curl his hands on his chest.

"You waxed your chest?" JJ asked.

"You just now noticed?"

"Was busy." JJ laughed out.

"Well I did it this morning, you didn't notice at the painting place?"

"Was distracted by the idea of sweet wine."

At that Yuri had to laugh. "You are too fucking easy."

"I wanna hang your painting in the living room, you are really good at that, kitten."

Yuri held JJ tighter. "Ok, we can hang your monstrosity in the bedroom."

JJ slapped his chest as Yuri laughed. JJ's painting was terrible.


End file.
